What a 1000 year old can accomplish
by Buffainiac
Summary: I wrote this story due t the fact I rather liked the idea. So basically Xander and Angel get together by a wish from a demon we all know who. I don't own any of the characters I just borrowed them.
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia was walking out of Sunny Dale High with a future possible new Cordette, Anya what can she say she liked Yachts. Cordy is a boat person.

"So what would you wish for."Anya asked Cordy getting annoyed. She was thinking it's bad to say things out loud on a hell mouth. At first she thought she would wish for Buffy to never come to Sunny Dale but she decided that would make things worst. She truly didn't want to hurt Xander she just wanted not to hurt anymore. Anya was studying Cordy.

(sigh)" I guess I would wish for Xander to be loved by someone who truly loves him."

"Like anybody random."

"No just somebody who doesn't realize but does truly care..."

Library Xander POV

"Ah yes wax demons great for car bad for you're hair." Xander said making the girls immediatley pipped up.

"I can't believe there's a Demon after hair."

Willow looked at Oz and blushed.

"Yes Buffy it would appear stated tiredly rubbing his glasses. Xander chuckled to himself.

"Somebody should warn Angel."

"Warn me of what?" Everybody turned to stare in awkward silence.

"Wax demon after hair."Oz said smoothly. Angel and Xander spared eachother a glance.

"Don't worry about it Angel we got it." Buffy said in a high pitched then she spoke smoothly."You can go home." She stared him down.

"Okay." He turned around and walked out the doors. Completely stoic or almost. Xander caught the look on his face. But then again when did he ever look your problem Xan man not your problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later infront of Xanders Window Angel POV

Knock on the window don't knock on the window. Angel quietly chided himself for studying the boy. He wanted to talk to him apologize for getting Willow hurt and Kendras death. But he also reflected how many people get to see Xander this way. Reading hunched over a desk. The concentration was so hypnotic that Angel wanted to capture the moment. Each and every fnger that turned a page. Xander started to chuckle to made him smile but then there was a bang coming up the stairs and he watched as the boy put the book away and stood up when the door slammed did the muscles relax in his shoulders. Knock noise didn't startle him but Xander did turn in surprise. Angel saw Xander mouth what.

"Can we talk."

"Why" He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked over to open the window.

"Please?"

"Okay what do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" He blanched.

"I'm sorry for everything Jenny..Kendra and what happened to Willow." He wasn't quite sure what to say. "I know you lied to Buffy and I don't blame you it was the right thing to do." Angel answered to Xanders silence. Then he left or more like fled stealthy like.

Weeks Later-

Angel kept telling himself he wasn't going to watch the boy again. Not again most certainly not again. He can't understand whats come over him. This feeling of love.

"Oh to hell with it." Angel grabbed his coat dramatically and made his way out the door. But he stopped when he noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

"I'm sorry too-X " Angel read out loud then shoved in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander POV

Xander sighed to himself. Just another book I'm going to tel Willow I didn't read but at least she'll be expecting it. He sighed once more and started to think to himself. Why did I leave that note. Well Harris I don't know because you are sorry. You sent him to hell. Your right inner voice well it's time to make like I'm ninety and go to bed.

Angel POV

This isnt routine Harris what are you doing. As Xander took off his shirt he shut himself up. Wow why the hell did Cordelia break up with him. What the hell am I thinking remember Buffy. Angel heard a dark chuckle from deep within his mind. Shut up Angelus. That's it I'm getting out of here. Then heard the light flicker out and watched as Xander slept.

Xander POV

His eyes peeked as the sun filtered his room with light. Stretching high above his head he reach for his pillow to try to go back to sleep after a few moments did he realize even through it was saterday the day that all teens slept in and stayed up all night. But there was a scooby meeting to be had. So he rose and ran for the bathroom.

After showering and getting dressed Xander headed out for the door he felt a crunch under his feet.

"A box shit I hope it's not for the Tomes they wont like ... To Xander, Love Angel, huh."

He Shook the box experimently, sniffed it and gave t a comcentrated look. Before gently opening it.

"Okay?" The box was full of roses.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow was sitting at a computer in the library.

"Hey Willow my friend, my best friend, my best friend that I've known for a very long time. Who has known me for like ninteynine percent of my life."

"Xander?" Willow said worriedly.

"Sombody who can guide me and give me adivce."

"Xander ?"

"Somebody who knows the ins and outs of one Alexander Lavelle Harris."

"Xander!?"

"One who's brain is bigger than of us puny minded."

"Xander please."

"What?"

"Xander?"

"Okay so im gonna take it you can tell something is weird?" Willow gave him your cute but duh look, so spill."I have a box of roses."

"Umm... okay from who..." Willow made a face that turned into a surprise face. "Is it from Cordy?"

"No"

"New student?"

"No."

"New teacher?"

"No."

"Old student?"

"No?"

"Old."

"No! it's from Angel."

Willow looked at Xander blinked then started to laugh hysterically. Xander glared at her until she stopped. "(cough) So that's really weird are you sure...he didn't mean them for Buffy."

"The card said."

"There was card good."

"To Xander love Angel, I have it right here."He handed it over to her.

"Ummm... maybe hes, maybe he's." She looked at the card and flipped it over a few times.

"On crack?" Xander asked hopefully.

"What?" Willow looked at Xander blinked and gave him a smile."Maybe he's under a spell."

"Jesus Mary and Joseph I hope so. Please don't tell the Buffster you know how um she can be." He gave her most pleading look that put the infamous puppy face to shame.

"Okay she said hesitantly. Then not a moment to soon did Giles and Buffy walk through the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy POV

I walked through the doors of the library and Sat by myself on the desk next to Will.

"Howdy peeps so whats the snitch in wigginsville."

Well nothing actually but..." Giles was polishing his glasses when I interupted.

"A fun night out no dead people." Stated hopefully.

"Oz is playing at the bronze tonight."My buddy Willow says giving him hopeful eyes.

"Please." I say giving him my hopeful eyes wells flipping my hair back.

"(Sigh) At least patrol the before and after the bronze." Giles relented. I looked at Xander realizing how quiet it has been and notice a solemn look well a night out bronzing should bring back a happy Xander.

Bronze- Xan POV

After doing a sweep of the cementarys with Buffy we headed to the bronze. Oz band was doing really good tonight and Buffy was dancing with some guy. When the cordettes walked by and Cordy shot me a look and snorted at me. Same old same old.

"Xander." A hand touched my shoulder lightly. As I turned around in my chair I noticed Angel had a an expression usually reserved for Buffy.

"She's over there DeadBoy." He looked briefly and frowned.

"I'm not here for her."

"You're not wait... what was with the roses?"I paused then added "Angel." He smiled at me and I gotta admit the guy has a pretty nice smile. He leaned over so he was very close. I think that if I were to freakout right now it would be understanding would be an under statement since he's eyeing my lips.

"Did you like them my Xandeerr?" He purred.

"Ummm sure I like them." As I looked for a way out I should've stood up when I had a chance. As Angel looms over me he licks his lips again starring at mine. "Angel... are you feeling okay?"

"Quite elated Xandeerr."he says in a purr again then he goes for my lips like a poisoness snake goes for the kill.I was so stunned that I didn't do anything for a moment until I kneed him in the crotch.

"Argh!." He keeled over into a fetal position. As the manly man I am I ran out of there so fast, well fast enough that I didn't stop until I got home.

Cordy POV

Oh my god oh my god what did I do. Angel loves Xander my life is worse then Jerry Springer.

Willow POV

Did that just happen I'm gonna have to tell Buffy about the roses aren't I then Giles.

Buffy POV

Angel,Xander, Xander,Angel, Angel and Xander, Xander and Angel. My Angel and Xander. My Xander and Angel. What the fu...

_If you have any suggestions or any comments at all send them my way please._

_- Buffainiac  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Xander POV

"Oh my god, oh my god, You know what Xan man just relax. Angels under a spell he has to be . Yes that's right Xander Willow will help no better yet Giles! he'll help he's all booky and stuff." (Xander muttered to himself.)

Library-

"G-Man!" He screamed very manly liked as he burst through the doors in a very manly way.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

"I need your help." Giles took the time to really look at me in mid polishing his glasses.

"Yes I heard the girls informed me of the um...incident."

"Oh my god they saw like visually and all that jazz". I gulped down the vision of a very scary possesive Buffy I know she says she's over Angel but gah you never know women always say things like. As my old man says they take things literal but they aren't.

"Don't worry Xander I already have a way to figure out what spell was put on Angel to reverse it." He sad triumphantly. Giles patted Xander reasurringly on the shoulder before adding. "But it will take at least a week to be fully concucted.

"What a week we need to fix this now...(then in a whisper of a voice) before he tries to kiss me again." Then I glanced at the door imagening him walking through it.A thought came to me if it takes a week to concuct then with the Xan mans luck. "Ingredients?" Giles at least looked empathetic.

"Xander the ingredients for this spell. You see Angel seems to really believe, he's not forthcoming with information.. The spell is complicated so aren't the things for the spell to come by it will take time to locate." Giles was polishing his glasses so much it looked like he might polish a hole into them.

"But not the exact spell, how long? Giles give it to me straight, man to man."

"Weeks maybe Xander I'm awfully sorry."

Weeks Later Buffy POV-

Poor Xander I mean really when Angel was in love with me he only gave me things when he was evil. Not that I'm jealous or anything but come on he never bought me clothes. Also when he stalked me he never tried to write poetry of his "Undying Love". My god and the notes with freaken little hearts over the I's and "Yours always" what the hell.

Willow POV-

I;m watching Buffy at the moment because I jsut asked her if she wanted to take a research break. She looks really pissed.

"I found something!" Giles actually ran out of his office. Buffy had on a great big smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"A spell to locate an ingredient." Buffy smile did a one eighty.

"How about a break." I piped up.

"Thank god see you later Giles." Buffy ran out the door. As we were walking towards the cafe for some food goods I decided to tell what I heard a little friendly gossip goes a long way.

"Have you talked to Xander today?" I asked innocently.

"No why what did Angel do now. Try to win Xander's love."

"Um well I guess Angel knocked on his house and his mother answered. So Angel asked if Xander could go to an art museum."

"What Why?"

"Wel it's in LA, he was very clever about, "It's for educational purposes for college applications."

"Huh" Buffy looked real interested now.

" Well see Xans mom was an art major in college so she was like all for it. He claimed he was a friend from UC Sunnydale and were looking for kids interested in the arts.' I sighed and looked at Buffy she was all bug eyed.

"There going on a date."

"Well probably to Angel it will be one, that sneaky sneaky white boy. I feel really bad you should have seen Xanders face when he told me his mom is making him go, Hah she also said she wished he had more friends like Angel I'm not sure if I should be offended or not.I'll also will have to give him the shovel talk."

Xander POV

"I can't believe my mom is making me go. After years of paying attention to a bottom of a bottle, she's making me spend time with Deadboy. She is picked out my outfit, what am I five. Well Xander if you keep acting like one. Shut up inner voice hey at least she didn't pick you out an itchy sweater. Ya I agree inner voice." I looked at myself in the mirror, A dark heavy navy blue top with black jean Why is everybody always hating on my shirts. As I hear the doorbell ring I walk as slowly as possible from my room with jacket at hand. Gotta admit though the guy walks very fast. I swear the sun was just setting.

" Good evening Misses Harris you look stunning."

"Oh thank you Angel dear." I hear my mom say. Stupid charming blood sucking bastard conning my mother into making me go to an educated event/ what was really a date for him to give me corpse lips again. I shudder in thought.

"Call me Janet please."

"Janet, I hope Xander will be down soon I don't want to miss anything."

"Oh that's right...Xander!...it will take you a bit to get there any how...Xander!"

"Right here mom." I shrug on my coat and I see Angel smile at me realizing I'm wearing one of things he bought me.

"Oh Xander you look so nice, so much better than those baggy clothes you insist on wearing." My mom says to me  
"Now hurry and get out of here."

As we rush out the door or as Angel rushes me out the door my mom waves to us. Angel opens the door for me.

"Oh what a nice boy that Angel is. Don't forget to Buckle."

_Thank you for comments and review please more.. by the way i burrowed the art exhibit from a movie. (I Hate Valentines Day) very good I suggest it's def. worth the watch._


End file.
